Electrical connectors are commonly used for attaching electrical conductors, cables, wires, electrical metal tubing (EMT) or the like to an electric box, e.g. a junction box, outlet box, switch box, fuse box, or other similar type of electric box. Such known electrical connectors are either of a type that are secured to an electric box by a threaded locknut or by means of a circular snap fit retainer ring of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,860,758; 6,444,907; 5,189,258; 5,266,050; and 5,171,164, for example.
So called “snap fit” connectors have been in use for some time, including connectors disclosed in Applicant's U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,064,272; 7,075,007; 7,205,489 and 7,214,890. Such connectors have typically been coupled to the junction box by forcibly inserting one end of the connector into the knock-out hole of a junction box. Such connectors include a circular retainer ring which is deformed during insertion of the connector body into a knock-out hole. In the past, a generally linear motion has been used to insert the connector end into the junction box. Using such a straight motion, the connector end is pushed into the knock-out hole so as to deform a retainer ring as it passes through the knock-out hole.
A significant limitation of some prior art connector assemblies is the difficulty in removing or repositioning the connector assembly once the outer retainer ring is inserted into an electrical box.